digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron
Digimon Adventures: Recon Team is a fan digimon anime series created by supereditor100, which take place in an alternative timeline separate from Adventure 02 to the Epilogue Plot summary Digimon Adventure Rescue Team is the sequel to Digimon Adventure 02 set 2 years after the final battle with MaloMyotismon. It is similar to the Digimon Tamers and Digimon Savers series. It stars Kira Kasai, a 16-year old boy who is partner with an Agumon X, and join the [[Fan: Digimon Action Recon Team|'D'''igimon '''A'ction R'econ '''T'eam]], a secret organization that constantly solve and hide all digimon problems from the world (similar to the Data squad in Savers). Kira can stop the evil Digimons that are invading the human world with the help of his friends, family, and his partner Agumon X. Episodes Characters Main Characters '''Kira Kasai Kasai Kira (火 キラ) A young rash short-temper and impulsive orange-haired 16-year-old boy, who get into fights a lot by thinking his solution to a problem is thinking with his fists. He is the cousin of Tai and Kari Kamiya, who don't talk and mention him, due to his trouble at school. He is a 2nd year student at the High School division of the Odaiba Academy, who is great in Math, Japanese, Gym, Art, music and Cooking. He is the newest member of DART. He can produce an orange-color Digi-aura by punching a Digimon with his right fist that has the Dragon Digi-symbol. His digimon partner is Agumon X. Ichigo Kasai Kasai Ichigo (火 一御) He is Kira's Twin brother, except that he is calm, calculating, intelligent, and have red crimson hair. He constantly invents and build gadgets for the Patrol Squadron, some functions while others give off minor explosions. He graduated college early and got a job at DART to help stop the Digimon Crisis in the Human World. His Digi-aura is crimson red and in his right hand along with a Dragon Digi-symbol on it. His digimon partner is Guilmon X. Mason T. Worthington Mason T. Worthington (メイスン・T.・ウァージンタン) Mason is a 16-year-old prodigy, whose father is from a noble British Family, while his mother is Japanese. He is like Ichigo, the youngest boy who would ever finish university at a young age. His intelligence rivaled of that of Ichigo, Izzy, and Ken. He think Kira is a liability and believe that Kira should be kicked off DART at his first impression of him, but learn to work with him in the future. His Digi-aura is blue with the Beast Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Gaomon X. Suzaku Takame Takame Suzaku (鷹目 朱雀) A happy-go-lucky 17-year-old, who loves to cook, he tends to look at the brighter side of things. He wants to be friends with everyone, although he tends to annoy them a bit too much. His family owns a busy Japanese/Chinese style restaurant, that also caters events. He is a 3rd year at the High School division of the Odaiba Academy. His Digi-aura is green with the Beast Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Terriermon X. Karen Hana Hana Karen (花 可憐) A young 16-year-old girl who personality is strict and very sophisicated, she act all mature for her age, sometimes impulsive. She is a 2nd year at the High School division of the Odaiba Academy. Her Digi-aura is pink with a Plant Digi-symbol on her left hand. Her digimon partner is Lalamon X. Miko Ichidou Ichidou Miko (一僮 マイコー) An 18-year-old girl who personality is similar to Karen except not very impulsive, she owns a driver's license. Her family owns a shrine, and been it's keeper for years. Her Digi-aura is sky blue with a Holy Digi-symbol on her left hand. Her digimon partner is Renamon X. Musha Karasu Kagekarasu Musha (暗翳烏 武士) A 10-year-old boy who have been living in the Digital World for all his life, he believe humans are the cause of all things evil, but all that change when he met Kira and the Rescue Team. His Digi-aura is violet with a Bird Digi-symbol on his left arm. His digimon partner is Falcomon X. Ryu Seigi Seigi Ryu (正義 竜) A 16-year-old boy whose a member of DART and was away for months on a mission, and surprisingly shock with the arrival of the new recruit Kira. He has been a close friend and admirer of Ryo Akiyama, who mysteriously disappear a few years ago. His Digi-aura is dark purple with a Dragon Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Monodramon X. Recurring Characters Original Digidestineds Taichi Kamiya Voiced by: (Ja:) Kenichi Suzumura (En:) Jason Spisak Leader of the original Digidestined children. He and his sister never talk about his cousin Kira, due to his cousin's delinquent brawls after school, now he's trying to a good friend to him, due to his involvement with the digimon. He is 16-years-old, and a 2nd year at the High School division of the Odaiba Academy. His Digimon partner is Agumon. Yamato Ishida Voiced by: (Ja:) Kazuya Nakai (En:) Michael Reisz He is one of the most popular boys in school, and the leader of the band rock Teenage Wolves. He was dating Sora Takenouchi, the ace of the tennis team, but broke up due to some relationship problems. He is 16-years-old, and a 2nd year at the High School division of the Odaiba Academy. His Digimon partner is Gabumon. Sora Takenouchi Voiced by: (Ja:) Maaya Sakamoto (En:) Colleen O'Shaughnessey The ace of the school's tennis team, she was frequently dating Matt, but broke up. She is still dealing her with new-found feelings with Tai. She is 16-years-old, and a 2nd year at the High School division of the Odaiba Academy. Her Digimon partner is Biyomon. Koushiro Izumi Voiced by: (Ja:) Romi Paku (En:) Mona Marshall Mimi Tachikawa Voiced by: (Ja:) Ai Maeda (En:) Philece Sampler Jou Kido Voiced by: (Ja:) Yuji Ueda (En:) Michael Lindsey Takeru Takaishi Voiced by: (Ja:) Miyu Irino (En:) Doug Erholtz Hikari Kamiya Voiced by: (Ja:) Kae Araki (En:) Lara Jill Miller Secondary Digidestineds Daisuke Motomiya Voiced by: (Ja:) Daisuke Kishio (En:) Brian Donovan Yolei Inoue Voiced by: (Ja:) Naomi Shindo (En:) Tifanie Christun Cody Hida Voiced by: (Ja:) Minami Takayama (En:) Philece Sampler Ken Ichijoji Voiced by (Ja:) Noriaki Suguyama (En:) Derek Steven Prince Other Recon Team Members Commander Masamune Hijikata Voiced by: (Ja) Kazuya Nakai (En) Jamieson Price Is the commander of the DART organization, he gives orders to the Rescue Team Agents, and instruct them during a mission. He is name after historical figures Masamune Date and Toshizo Hijikata. His digimon partner is Kudamon. Commander General Nobunaga Kondo Has the highest rank in the DART organization, he likes to fish and gives Kira advice from time to time. He is named after historical figures Nobunaga Oda and Isami Kondo. His digimon partner is Kamemon. Neko Kuro and Yuki Shiro They are two girls who serve as computer operators in DART. Their respective partners are the PawnChessmons. Tsubasa Tenryu and Riku Kiteiryu They are two boys who also serve as computer operators in DART. Their respective partners are the Dracomons. Bokomon The DART team's walking database, who knows everything in the Digital World. Neemon Bokomon's assistant. Allies and other family members Gennai Doctor Zero Kasai He is a researcher who went missing after the expedition to the Digital World 10 years ago. He is Kira's and Ichigo's father. Shiori Kasai Kira's and Ichigo's mother, who loves to make foods to Agumon X and Guilmon X. Asuka Kasai Kira's and Ichigo's younger sister, who thinks Kira is always embarrassing her in public on purpose. Her partner is Dorumon. Kintoki Kasai Kira's and Ichigo's grandfather who runs a dojo in their own home. He constantly trains Kira in the way of Bushido. Professor Genbu Tamake Suzaku's father, who is one of the people part of the original expedition. Shizuka Tamake Suzaku's younger sister, who went missing after a Digimon took her to the Digital World, one year from the present timeline. She is the reason that Suzaku joined DARTs. She is found later in the Digital World by the DARTs agents, along with her digimon partner Lopmon Oliver Walker Worthington Emily Worthington Professors Itsuki Karasu and Yuna Karasu Yukimura Okita Head of the mysterious organization D-Elite (an organiztion that is similar to Hypnos in Tamers), and believes digimon are nothing but creatures made of a bunch of data, whose powers are way destructive. He is named after historical figures Yukimura Sanada and Soji Okita. 'Calumon A cute In-Training level digimon, who's staying with Kira and Victor. He is playful, and like to play with Agumon X and Guilmon X at home. Asuka finds him so "cute" and "cuddly". 'The Royal Knights Impmon Leviamon Willis 'Digimon Sovereigns' Huanglongmon Azulongmon Zhuqiaomon Baihumon Ebonwumon Villians Devimon Dragomon The master of the Dark Ocean, he appeared to take Kari away and make her his queen, as suggested by his minions from Episode 13 of Adventure 02. He was destroyed by RizeGreymon X, and the Dark Ocean area was erase from existance because of that and replaced by the normal Digital World location that was supposed to be there. Myotismon Army Myotismon Professor Junaku Souzousha DemiDevimon Arukenimon Mummymon 'Dark Masters' Piedmon Puppetmon MetalSeadramon Machinedramon 'Seven Great Demon Lords' Lucemon Daemon Lilithmon Belphemon Barbamon Others '''BlackWarGreymon